1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bingo games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bingo game apparatus wherein the same is directed to provide amusement and entertainment in the effecting of five or ten in a row along straight or diagonal rows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bingo game apparatus is utilized in the prior art and may even utilize associated colorations, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,744 to Pizur, Sr. wherein color coding of quadrants of the card, as well as number in the center, is utilized associated with corresponding colored chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,948 to Keyser sets forth a color card pack utilizing the cards in various noted popular games, such as "Quest".
The instant invention presents a combination to accommodate various colorations and enumerations and utilize the thusly drawn cards in an operative association relative to one another in enhanced amusement and enjoyment of the game. As such, there appears to be a need for a new and improved bingo game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses this consideration and in this respect, the present invention sunstantially fulfills this need.